Sprouting Wings
by Crystal Aurora
Summary: AU. They were never supposed to meet. He was heir to Konoha, and would do anything for her, while she already belonged to someone else. The greatest irony of love. Of taking and letting go, and sometimes sprouting wings and fly. SasuSaku/NaruSaku.
1. Encounter

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter I

.

Encounter

Sakura leapt from tree to tree, enjoying the warm breeze running through her pink locks. The day was perfect, with the morning sun shining brightly above. She was so glad she decided to rise early today and take the long way through forest on the outskirts of Konoha, so she could have ample time to reach the hospital in time for her shift to start.

Leaves rustled beneath her; there was someone here. Emerald eyes narrowed, as suspicion ran through her. No one but a selected few had access to this part of the forest, since it was off-limits to civilians. The only reason that a commoner like her with no clan status is allowed was because she was granted access to gather herbs for medicine for Tsunade-sama.

Sakura fingered her kunai as she jumped down, sprinting towards the intruder. She was about to reach him, bringing back her fist to knock him out when the man suddenly turned and caught her hand in a steel grip. Sakura froze, as deep, ebony eyes met hers. He wore an expression of pure fury as he glared down at her, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

She let out a small gasp as she finally realized who this man she had just attacked was.

Searing pain shot through her as her back met the rough bark of the tree she was pinned against. The hand tightened around her neck, and Sakura struggled for air.

"Please, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

The hand released her, and she slumped to the ground. Sakura slowly raised her eyes to meet the crowned heir of Konoha.

…

Uchiha Sasuke slowly walked towards her, stopping only when he was merely a few inches away from her.

She hurriedly kneeled before him, stammering out another apology.

His towering figure loomed over her, as he said in a quiet and expressionless voice, "Who are you?"

His calm voice and demeanor chilled Sakura to the bone, and she wished he would just kill her already with his twin samurai swords strapped at his waist, symbolizing his royalty. How could she not have seen it before? The black hakama, the navy blue kimono with the red and white fan that signified his clan, his _royalty_.

She wanted to laugh at herself. Here she was, getting ready to report him for intruding an unauthorized area, when he will soon inherit the whole country!

"Who are you?" he repeated his question. "Are you deaf too?"

"G-Gomen, I'm just a medic, training under Tsunade-sama. Please forgive me, your highness! I heard something, and I thought—

She stopped when her eyes drifted down, and saw the blood gushing heavily from his arm, already drenching his dark kimono.

"Uchiha-sama, you're hurt!" She slowly stood up and raised a shaking hand toward his wound, as flickers of green chakra began engulfing her hand.

But Sasuke was faster and his fingers circled her wrist, as he stared back at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked sharply.

Sakura willed her body to stop shaking as she reached toward his arm again. "Please, your highness let me heal that for you. It's the least I can do."

This time, he didn't stop her. However, his eyes still followed her every movement. As she poured chakra over his wound, Sasuke's face relaxed. Although one couldn't tell unless they had been staring as intently as Sakura had. When the wound finally closed, Sakura backed off, putting a few feet between them, waiting for her punishment.

But it never came.

The heir stood there, staring back at her. The atmosphere around them seemed heavy, as Sakura waited for Sasuke's decision. After a full sixty seconds, _she was counting in her head,_ Sasuke finally dropped his gaze.

He tested his newly healed arm. "Hn, your healing capabilities are poor. Average at best."

Sakura had to bite her lip to keep her from returning his insult, but in her current situation, it would be unwise to anger Sasuke any further. She knew she certainly wasn't the best medic in Konoha, when there's Shizune and of course Tsunade-sama surpassing her in both technique and knowledge. Heck, she wasn't even a field medic yet! But there's no point in thinking about that now, since Sasuke will most likely have her executed on the terms of attacking royalty.

Despite all that, she can't pretend that his words haven't hurt her. "I-I'm sorry," she forced herself to say.

As Sasuke turned to leave, Sakura was tempted to break down crying right then. But his next words caught her attention and she immediately snapped her eyes back at him.

"Your name?" he asked bluntly, although it was more of a statement.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

'_Now he will execute her for sure. Send her to some dark dungeon, where no one can hear her scream, and send the guards to slowly kill her as punishment.'_

Which is why when Sasuke walked off without even casting Sakura another glance stunned her, as he left her alone in the middle of the now gloomy forest.

.

.

.

The next few days were agonizing for the medic. She would stop in her tracks every now and then, to make sure no guards would come charging out and drag her to the prison. The worst part is, she had no idea how Sasuke was going to punish her, so she spent her waking hours thinking about the many ways she can be tortured before she was finally allowed to die.

But nothing happened.

After three weeks passed, Sakura finally relaxed, and decided that maybe the rumors concerning Sasuke was false, and he could actually be forgiving.

She just set down her bag in her small office one morning, when she felt the presence of someone behind her. As the pink-haired medic slowly turned around, she forced herself to remain cool.

"Sasuke-sama! I-I mean your highness."

His onyx eyes narrowed. "You're late."

She blushes a deep crimson, as she averts her eyes to the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I...overslept." She finally muttered sheepishly.

"Hn. Pathetic. Someone like you shouldn't be a medic."

That was when Sakura really took a good look at Sasuke. He was clad in a white, loose, top, with dark, grey _hakama. _Training clothes, she supposed. But her eyes widened when it landed on the deep gash running across his abdomen.

"I will call Tsunade-sama right away to treat your wound." But before she could even take a step towards the door, Sasuke sighed.

"Hn. You really are slow. I don't want _Tsunade _to heal me."

Sakura stood there staring back at Sasuke, when it finally clicked. Why would he be at _her_ office, when he could've just directly gone to Tsunade-sama's? She silently cursed at herself for being so dense, and not catching on to his implication earlier.

"Gomen," she apologized again, before she quickly went to work as her green chakra engulfed her hand once more.

…

After that morning, she began seeing Sasuke more often. Almost every day, he would show up at her office, right from training, with another new injury. She shuddered at the thought of what Sasuke and his group of elite samurais did that caused them new gashes and broken bones each day.

It wasn't long before the nurses at the hospital began to notice the heir's frequent visits, whereas he never came even when he was at death's door, and even then it was a struggle to get the prince to step one foot inside the building.

Shizune, being naturally good-hearted, never questioned this but Tsunade was more observant. During one of their sessions, while Tsunade-sama lectured Sakura about rare poisons an organization called the Akatsuki uses, she off-handedly brought the subject up.

"I heard from nurses and medics around that the heir has been coming to the hospital on a regular basis. Do you know anything about this?"

Sakura stared back at Tsunade, and wondered how she should answer. But she never kept anything from her shishou. "Yes, I've been treating Uchiha-sama's injuries from his training."

The woman sighed. She looked to be only in her mid-forties with her blonde hair elegantly done in twin pigtails, but she was far older than that, and seen much more than many in a lifetime.

"Sakura, I want you to stay away from Uchiha Sasuke."

"Of course, Shishou."

The blonde woman frowned however. "I have a feeling that you won't exactly do what I ask."

The pink haired medic let out a small laugh. "Please don't worry about me, Shishou! I know that he is next in line for the throne, and I'm just a commoner with no clan. I am just simply treating his wounds, and besides, haven't shishou trained me to be a adept medic?"

"You don't understand!" Tsunade roared, surprising Sakura. "I have been the head medic for years, and treated generations of the royal family. I _know_ what the Uchiha are like, and what they are capable of. Uchiha Sasuke is no different."

"I understand. I will be more careful from now on." She smiled warmly towards Tsunade, as she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Sakura, that I couldn't do more for you. I really am."

The younger medic simply smiled again, as she closed the door behind her.

"There really was no need for her to worry," Sakura said to herself, as she reminisced of a happier time. When she was always cheerful and content even though she lived at the orphanage. She remembered days when there would be nothing to do besides swimming in the river on the far side of Konoha, and eating ramen. _Her heart already belonged to someone else…_

.

.

.

A messenger came to her house a week later, and just like Tsunade predicted, trouble had arrived.

"Haruno Sakura. You have been summoned to go to the house of Lady Ino.

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. Lady Ino? The soon-to-be Empress of Konoha? She stiffly followed the messenger as he led her to Lady Ino's living quarters.

The pink haired medic took a deep breath as she climbed the many stairs that led to Lady Ino's house. She came from a powerful and influential clan. Arranged from birth to be taught in the proper ways of royalty and eventually marrying Sasuke. As soon as Sakura saw her, she was awed by her beauty. The entire population of Konohagakure knew of Lady Ino's exquisiteness of course, but Sakura had never met her in person until now.

She can't help noticing how Ino was the exact opposite of herself. With her golden hair up in an elegant bun, leaving a few wavy strands framing her expertly drawn face, and flowing silk kimono embroidered with tiny, white jasmines, she was a picture of pure loveliness.

A wide grin spread across Ino's face, when she caught sight of Sakura. "Come sit down! Care for some tea?" she asked joyfully, already pouring Sakura a cup.

"Ah, t-thank you," Sakura hastily muttered, not quite sure of what to say.

"So, Sakura. What a lovely name. I bet you were named after the flower." Ino said bringing a lock of Sakura's silky, pink hair for closer examination."

"Thank you, honorable lady."

There was a pregnant pause when neither knew what to say next, and as Sakura glanced around the room, she can't help but grimace at how many guards surrounded it, looking menacingly with their long swords by their side. Does Ino keep them around every minute?

"Tell me, why is it that every time I step outside, all I hear is how the prince is always seen at the hospital?"

Sakura was taken back by her abruptness, and tried to think of how to answer the future empress's question. "I-I treat Uchiha-"

She was cut off as Ino knocked the teacup down, and the hot liquid spilt all over her hand. Blistering pain shot through her as she drew back her hand with a small shriek. The red welts were already forming.

"Oh dear. Clumsy, clumsy me. Now let me call someone…"

"It's alright, honorable lady. I can manage."

Sparkling blue eyes stared at Sakura's hand in fascination as flickers of green chakra from her good hand hovered above the injured one, and slowly the welts disappeared, and the redness faded.

Ino smirked. The kindness and cheerfulness completely left her face.

"Ha, so it's true. Since you take _so_ much pride in your healing capabilities, even going as far as becoming the prince's personal medic, we'll see if you can treat _these _burns."

As soon as she said those words, two of the guards Sakura had seen earlier brought to Ino a large, silver platter. Arranged neatly on top, is a set of stones that seemed to glow red. Two dozen to be exact. They were arranged from smallest to largest on a silk towel.

Ino roughly pulled Sakura's arm across the table, digging her sharp, pointed nails into the medic's flesh, and signaled the guard to start with the first stone.

.

.

.

A/N-

I thought about doing this story for a while now but it was pretty hard to write this AU and keep all the characters in….well character. Please tell me whether they are believable! And, who can guess whom Sakura was referring to after her talk with Tsunade? I made it pretty obvious but go ahead anyway….

Leave me a review, and tell me your thoughts!

-Aurora


	2. Reunion

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter II

.

Reunion

Sasuke sat on the windowsill of Sakura's office, glaring at the fidgeting nurse standing before him.

"Where is Haruno?"

The young nurse blushed under his glare and stuttered, "S-she did not come to work today your highness. It's possible that she's sick."

Sasuke frowned at this. For a whole week he has been unable to visit to the hospital and the first chance he gets to escape from the palace and she isn't there? "Well, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not quiet sure, but it's very possible she might have contacted the flu. It has been going around, and we have quite a few patients—

But Sasuke already turned away from her, returning his gaze to the scenery outside the window, contemplating what she said.

The nurse, gaining courage, said a bit bolder than before, " Tsunade-sama has already been notified and will arrive shortly. In the meantime, will your highness please allow me the honor of—

But Sasuke is already walking past her, leaving the stunned nurse behind.

"But your highness, your shoulder!" the nurse shouted, gesturing towards the large pool of blood already seeping through his gray shirt.

"It's fine," Sasuke said, not sparing her another glance.

.

.

.

On the fifth day after Sakura's meeting with Lady Ino, Tsunade paid her a visit.

The medic's small apartment was dark, with all the curtains drawn, allowing no sunlight to shine through. Tsunade found the girl buried under thick layers of blankets and quilts, and one look at the girl's flushed face, she knew Sakura had a high fever.

After setting her tray of medicine down, Tsunade lifts the quilts, careful not to disturb the girl, and slowly unwraps the bandages covering Sakura's arms. Tears formed in her eyes and she willed herself to be strong as she took in the numerous burn marks marring Sakura's pale, milky skin.

Sakura woke to Tsunade watching over her, a sorrowful expression on the older woman's face. "Shishou…"

"Shh, quiet my child, drink this," Tsunade motioned for her to open her mouths as she fed her a spoonful of herbal soup in a delicate, and beautifully decorated china bowl. Sakura grimaced at the bitter taste.

"I'm sorry Sakura that it took me so long to get here. Ino didn't allow word to get out of what happened, and no one was able to approach even your house until today."

"How come you're here now, Shishou?"

A strange expression that Sakura could not read fell on Tsunade, as she pondered over what to say. "Lady Ino has been denounced of her title as future Empress and wife of Prince Uchiha. She has been banished from the palace and is to live with her clan from now on."

Sakura absolutely despised Ino for all the pain she caused her, but as Sakura registered the information, she can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Yes, Ino done horrible things to her, but Ino's whole life has been spent training to please Sasuke, and to become a suitable wife. To hear that another has become closer to the prince would surely make any woman angry had she been in Ino's place.

"Oh Sakura, it will get so much harder for you starting from here on."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed, a sudden look of weariness washed over her. She shook her head, "Sakura, why didn't you listen to me? I told you no good could come from associating with an Uchiha."

Questions filled Sakura's mind but she felt like she could no longer keep her eyes open. Tsunade, sensing her tiredness, quickly told her to sleep. "Rest Sakura, don't worry about it now. We'll talk about it when you get better."

Tsunade watched over the sickly girl as she turned in her sleep, and earnestly wished there was more the woman could do for her.

That night, Sakura dreamed of Naruto.

.

.

.

_I need you! Come back to me…._

_._

_._

_._

"Uchiha-sama!" A stunned Sakura yelled in surprise. Uchiha Sasuke was calmly sitting in her office, waiting for her.

"Hn. You're late _again._"

"G-Gomen Your Highness." Sakura tried her best to cover her blush. There was a pause before Sakura finally mustered the courage to ask Sasuke what's been on her mind for days. "I know I'm in no place to question your decisions, but the matter concerning Lady Ino…"

"What's done is done. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said with an even colder tone than usual, staring intently at Sakura.

She was unable to meet his onyx eyes, as her heart clenched in guilt. No matter what Sakura told herself, she can't help but feel that what happened to Ino was all her fault.

"But Uchiha-Sama—"

"It's not too late to behead her if more trouble arise."

"N-No, don't!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. It was unthinkable, to execute the former Emperor-to-be, his ex-fiancé, for what she did to a mere commoner.

"It's a lesson for all of them," Sasuke said.

His words had an undertone that Sakura couldn't quite decipher, but she waved it away dismissively.

Sasuke suddenly moved towards her, and gently lifted her heavily bandaged hands, carefully examining them. Sakura couldn't help but blush upon the contact, and silently wondered how someone as cold and calculating as Sasuke, could be so gentle and tender at the same time.

As he slowly unwrapped the bandages, his eyes hardened at the sight of her burn marks. Noticing his rising anger at the many welts now decorating her hands, she quickly assured him, "It's nothing really. Thanks to Tsunade-Sama's healing, they should be gone in no time."

Something unrecognizable to Sakura flickered through Sasuke's eyes as he stared at her. She couldn't mask her surprise when Sasuke lifted her bandaged hand and softly kissed each of her fingers.

"Hmm, than meet me at the royal garden next week."

"W-what?" Sakura blinked, not quite comprehending what he just said.

An arrogant smirk ghosted the heir's lips, making him appear to be more haughty and handsome than usual.

"It shouldn't be a problem right?"

.

.

.

To her surprise, Sasuke personally came to escort her.

"Your Highness! You shouldn't be here! This is no place for royalty," Sakura said, gesturing to her small apartment located in the lower district of Konoha. "What will the people say?"

"Che. Does it look like I care?" Sasuke said impatiently, already grabbing Sakura's arm, and leading her towards the palace. "Besides, I have something important to show you."

The gates were opened to scenery that completely awed Sakura. The large garden was elegantly designed, with a grand fountain in the middle, and flowers of almost every variety lining the pebble paths. As Sakura's eyes drifted to the koi ponds and the graceful willows swaying above her, she was utterly captivated with the peacefulness of the garden.

Never in all her life, had she believed that such a beautiful and tranquil place existed in what laid beyond the cruel and corrupted palace.

Sasuke, noticing her entranced face, smirked. "It was my mother's," he said in a soft voice. She spent almost all her time here, before she died."

It was a tragedy, what misfortune fell on the royal family nearly a decade ago. Everyone in Konoha knew this. It was a prosperous time in Konoha, and the heir was the pride of the land, with deadly _Samurai _skills, and cunningness, he was the perfect prince to succeed the king.

But one night, with no warning, the entire royal family was slaughtered, and the heir disappeared without a trace. All that was left was a young boy who was only eight at the time, and already fated to be the next heir.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you for showing me this place Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

It was something about her that drew him in. Something about her smile and innocent eyes that attracted him to her. Sasuke had everything, all the treasures and power that one could possibly want, yet Sakura represented the one thing Sasuke could never have—_purity_.

Without acknowledging this, Sasuke began craving her company on a daily bases. She became his sanctuary from the harsh and cruel life he was forced to live, with all the expectations of living up to his brother and taking the throne one day.

Unknowingly, she became his sanctuary, and he needed her.

.

.

.

Sakura heard a sharp taping on her window, and groaned in her sleep. It was too early in the morning for this! The tapping continued and as Sakura finally opened one eyelid to peek towards the window, she finally registered what the noise was.

Hako! Sakura felt like a giddy school girl as she opened the window and let the pigeon in.

"Oh Hako, it has been a while hasn't it?" Sakura said, smiling as she fumbled over the knot to untie the message tied to the bird's leg.

Sakura let out a loud squeal as her eyes scanned the letter's contents. It was a letter from Naruto, he was finally coming home from his long journey.

…

It has been almost three years since Sakura had last been to that place.

The calm river as it slowly makes its way downhill and the sakura trees all brought up a happier time in her mind. It reminded her specifically of _one _person. The leaves rustled behind her and before she could even turn around, strong arms have already lifted her off the ground.

He twirled her and the whole time she was laughing and telling him to put her down. Eventually, he finally allowed her to stand, and they stared back at each other, not quite believing they were able to meet even though a world of obstacles and challenges facing them.

Sakura smiled, and closed the small gap between them, circling her arms around his waist. She caught him by surprise, but he returned her smile.

Time seemed to stop as they held each other.

Sakura slowly rose to her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home Naruto."

-xxx-

A figure stood in the woods silently watching the couple. His hands unconsciously clenched as he watched them. His onyx eyes narrowed as his gaze fell upon the blonde.

He recognized him.

The figure leaned back against the tree.

He shook in pure fury as he finally realized…

His escape, his _sanctuary…_

Was already taken.

-xxx-

Author Note-

I do apologize for the rather late update. I work on the chapters whenever I have free time, but since I write best when I just write the whole thing in one go, it takes a while to find time to sit down and spend four or five hours to write this.

To answer a few questions from last time:

Pinkypinkypinky- I'm glad you like this so much! Ino was definitely not the nicest person, and originally I was going to give Karin the role, but I had trouble describing her as gorgeous…Anyway, about Tsunade and Sakura's conversation, all I can say is all will be revealed in the next chap! it will all make sense so don't worry. What she was trying to imply is he is dangerous and Sakura should not get too close.

I hope this chapter answers some questions you had previously, and I really do love hearing your thoughts so for all those that has fave/subscribed to this story, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Please ask any questions you may have, and I will try to p.m. you.

I will try to get an another chapter in, and since spring break is coming up, I will have plenty of time to work on it ;) I'm just dying to post the next one since I have most of it planned out, and it is one of my fav moments in the story.

Until next time, Aurora.


	3. Challenging Fate

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter III

.

Challenging Fate

They laid on the soft grass, staring upwards at the white clouds drifting above. The air was cool and a gentle breeze slightly ruffled Sakura's pink locks.

"I wish it could always be like this, just you and me, and we don't have to worry about the whole village being against us." Naruto quietly whispered.

Sakura smiled softly. "That would be nice wouldn't it? How was your training with Jiraiya-sama?" She was quick to turn the conversation somewhere else.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura-chan! That old man might be perverted, but he sure is strong! Wait till you see this new move he taught me, the rasengan. I'll be the most powerful shinobi in Konoha history!"

"You did not get seriously injured right? You know I can't always be there to heal your wounds, not that you really need it anyway….but still." Sakura said gazing downwards.

He has been training with the Sannin for nearly three years already, and she missed him a lot. She missed his bright smiles, and their days eating ramen at the local ramen stand.

"You need to have more faith in me Sakura-chan! But we did have some close encounters with the Akatsuki now that you mention in."

"_Eh? _You had a run in with the _Akatsuki_? Did they find out? That you had the….kyuubi." She lowered her voice at the last word.

"Nah, Jiraiya and I have been staying in a village in wind country since that's where the Akatsuki is currently hiding. I don't really get to do much, but the old man's been trying to infiltrate their hideout. He has a spy in there."

Sakura fell silent, pondering over Naruto's words. "I'm just glad you're safe." She said now sitting up.

Sakura lifted a hand to touch his face, her fingers running over the whisker marks on his cheeks, and his cerulean eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her warm hand.

"I was so worried about you…." Sakura whispered.

She was worried sick. She didn't even want to think about what she would do if she ever lost Naruto one day.

Most of all, she was worried about fate being against them.

Worried about the things that were beyond their control…

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him and buried his face in her hair, reveling in the flowery fragrance as he inhaled her scent.

"Sakura-chan…I've been thinking….after my training is done, we can both start a new life, and it will just be you and me!"

She was about to reply but he cut her off in his excitement. "Staying in Konoha is out of the question of course, but we can live somewhere else, somewhere peaceful and safe."

"But what about being a shinobi? It's what you've always wanted…"

Naruto expression became serious and he took a moment to think about the question. "Maybe, but what I really wanted is just to be with you Sakura-chan! I don't care about the rest."

Sakura was touched. She stared at him, taking in his spiky, blonde hair and the cheerful grin that was always on his face whenever he stared at her. When she finally looked into his cerulean eyes, she was taken back for a moment at the intensity of his gaze.

Could they do it? True, she loved him and wanted to be with him, but would the cruel destiny that have always tortured them so since the moment they both landed in the orphanage really let them be together?

Would they be able to have a happy ending?

"It's almost too good to be true," she finally said, down casting her gaze to her lap.

"I'll make it happen Sakura-chan!" Naurto exclaimed, with a serious look in his eyes.

In moments like these, Sakura truly believed Naruto can accomplish anything he puts his mind to. It's his tone. The way he is so passionate in everything he does, and she believes that maybe he _can _make the impossible happen.

"I will need a wife of course," he said suddenly, looking away as his faced turned a deep crimson.

Sakura's eyes widened at his words.

"I know I can't give you everything you want. I can't give you all the luxuries, but I promise Sakura-chan, I will make you happy!"

She felt tears pooling in her eyes now, and panicking, Naruto quickly stammered "But you don't have to—"

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head on his chest. "Baka, of course I would be your wife."

A large smile broke out of the blonde's face, and he laughed before saying, "then it's decided, I'll tell Jiraiya and before the full moon festival I'll come back for you."

Naurto took off a crystal-jem necklace and tied it around her neck. "Jiraiya gave it to me when I first told him I wanted to be Hokage. It was the First Hokage's necklace. It symbolizes all of my dreams, and I want you to have it Sakura-chan."

He gave her a sheepish look as he said, "That way, you'll always think of me when you wear it!"

She touched the valuable necklace, feeling the cool sensation of the crystal beneath her finger, and a warm smile slowly formed on her lips as she stared up at him and nodded.

"_Hai._"

In ten days, he'll be back.

In just ten days, they will be together…

.

.

.

_And so Sleeping Beauty fell into a stupor, waiting for her prince to come_

_._

_._

_._

It was funny how in the matter of days, the temperature had dropped so much. Now, as she waited by the river bank, the willows no longer swayed to the wind, the birds did not chirp cheerfully like last time, and the clouds were a depressing gray.

It was going to rain soon.

The river was restless, and Sakura fidgeted as she leaned against an old willow.

_Naruto…where is he?_

Sakura jolted awake. She did not realize she fell asleep. She felt moisture on her cheek and looked up to see that indeed, it was raining.

.

.

It was past midnight and she was drenched and cold. But Sakura refused to go home, besides it's not like she could sleep anyway.

Surely Naurto well come any moment now. Maybe he ran into some missing nins on the way to her, and was delayed.

She believes in him, and because she believes in him, Sakura ignored that nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

.

.

.

Sakura woke the next day still in a daze. Her entire body was sore, and her eyes hurt since she was sure she cried herself dry last night. Her chakra was depleted and she still didn't know how she was in her own bed.

Forcing herself to dress and eat, she took a long shower before heading off to the river bank again.

_I will wait for him until he comes…_

The next few days were the worst Sakura had ever experienced in her life. She woke everyday unable to move her limbs, and her heart felt utterly broken.

Surprisingly enough, Tsunade did not reprimand Sakura for her often absence from the hospital or bring up the topic of the prince again. The nurses that always chattered happily and greeted her with warmth hushed when she walked by.

They were cautious of her, Sakura realized one morning as she passed by two nurses in the break lounge. They were afraid that if they crossed her, word would travel to the heir and they would receive the same punishment given to Lady Ino.

Due to her frequent absence from the hospital, she hasn't been able to see Sasuke for over two weeks now. He must have been busy, Sakura decided. He is next in line for the throne after all.

Uchiha Sasuke was the least of her worries right now.

That night she walked sluggishly to her small apartment carrying her cherry blossom embroidery umbrella. She could not go to the river bank tonight. It was raining much too hard and she had to pull a late shift.

Which is why she was stunned to find a small crowd of girls excitedly whispering to each other outside of her apartment building. Seeing them confused Sakura, since they were obviously all merchant girls judging by their expensive and elaborate kimonos. So what were they doing here?

The girls all fell silent when they caught sight of her approaching, before dispersing to allow her to get through. She fumbled as she tried to open the door with her key and finally, the lock turned and she pushed the door open.

Sakura could still feel the girls' glares resting on her back when she stepped in and flicked on the light switch.

The pink haired girl dropped her umbrella as she stared at the three figures sitting around her small table.

They were waiting for her.

…

It was awkward seeing the skilled and highly honored _Neji Hyuuga _and the powerful head of the Hyuuga clan sitting at her table. Her shishou was beside her and the three influential figures of Konoha made her feel so small and powerless.

"M-Marry His Highness?" Sakura stammered, unable to fully register what Hiashi just told her.

"I-I can't," She couldn't suppress the panic rising rapidly and she turned to Tsunade for support. "Shishou, I…"

Tsunade stared back at Sakura, who all of a sudden seemed to have become a lost little girl. Tsunade's eyes filled with sorrow as she silently cursed at herself for not being able to do anything for the girl.

She was so weary, and being here was the last thing she wanted. A bottle of sake sounded really good right now. "It came as a shock to me as well."

"The council of Konoha did not agree to this at first, and we have tried many times to persuade Uchiha-sama from his decision, but he refuses to listen. This was specifically requested by His Highness, and he had already convinced the elders and a majority of the council to agree to the arrangement." Hiashi said. Judging by this tone, he clearly indicated that he did not approve of the prince's choice either.

"But, I'm a commoner, I don't even have a clan…I just can't," Sakura pleaded. "I'm not suited for this position, and I will never be able to have the grace displayed by the palace ladies. So _please…_"

"We are well aware of that." It was Neji that spoke this time. "Uchiha-sama is breaking all the rules by going through with this proposal, and yet he doesn't care a single bit. He has made that quite clear to the council. This is what he wants, and since he is heir to the throne, we have no choice but to give in to his demands."

Sakura was rendered speechless.

He is the heir, and she didn't have a choice to obey.

There was nothing she could do, and Sakura clutched the crystal necklace around her neck, as if it could somehow shield her from the events that were unfolding around her.

Sakura waited until the two men were gone and it was just her and Tsunade before she finally lost all her energy and slumped to the ground. Her shoulders shook, and Tsunade felt so much pain as she stared at the girl before her.

The sobs began to wrack Sakura's frail body, and Sakura realized….

_Fate was so cruel to them. _

-xxx-

Author Note-

Third chapter done, and the wedding scene comes next!

I was so excited when I wrote this chapter, since are unfolding rather nicely. When I planed this, there were some places I was stuck on, but I'm glad this wasn't a problem once I started writing.

I really hope you guys are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I first decided to write this after taking a short break from fanfiction because I had wanted to improve my writing ability, so I really want feedback as to how I did, any mistakes I made, and just overall comments on the story.

I want to hear what you guys think! For each chapter so far, I have gotten around 10-15 author alert notices and been added to many favorite lists, so it's a bit disappointing when I don't get feedback. I want to hear your thoughts so I can improve my writing abilities!

So with that said, please tell me any mistakes you find, or comments and questions you have.

Thanks, and till next time! (I have the next chapter partially written, so expect another chapter somewhere around spring break:) )

-Aurora


	4. Imprisonment

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter IV

.

Imprisonment

.

The lights reflect off of the cool, white tiles of Sakura's small bathroom. The girl kneeled in the corner hunched over with a sharp kunai in hand.

With one swift movement of her arm, pink locks drifted down and lay scattered around her. A few more strokes of her kunai, and her waist length hair was replaced by short, jagged tresses barely reaching her shoulder.

Sakura stood up, brushing off the strands of hair that stuck to her clothing, and proceeded to stare at her reflection. She slowly lifted her hand and fingered the ends of her hair, a grim expression on her face. Tomorrow, she would no longer live here, most likely never be able to set foot here again.

Sakura gripped the edge of the basin harder, as a wave of doubt washed over her of what she just did.

_No, she scolded herself._ _What's done is done…_

People will talk when they notice the absence of her long, flowing, waist length hair, but she wanted the whole world to know that she will never truly become Sasuke's.

Her heart still ached, and every night, she still cries herself to sleep thinking of that lost life she could've had with Naruto.

Sakura's fingers clasped the crystal necklace around her neck, and she decided that although she could no longer be with him, she will keep her heart locked away forever, and her love for Naruto will never cease.

.

.

_Where are you?_

.

.

.

The white_ kosode _kimono along with the heavy _uchikake _restricted movement, Sakura thought as she glanced down at her attire.

She felt numb as she stared at Sasuke through her floss silk headdress. He stood tall and so handsome in his formal _kimono_ with dark _hakama. _Sasuke was reading his words of commitment, and Sakura could not stop the flow of tears streaming down her face.

So many times has she dreamed about this day, this very moment. But the scene before her was wrong. She was uncomfortable with the elaborateness of the décor around her, and the sheer number of people attending their wedding.

They were watching her every move, she could feel their harsh glares on her back. But most of all, it shouldn't have been Sasuke facing her.

Never had she ever imagined that the crowned prince of Konoha would be saying these words to her, and she could not stop as another round of tears slid down her painted face.

Sasuke finished, and immediately, she felt his intense gaze resting on her. A cup of sake was placed in her hand, and they linked arms before drinking the sake, finalizing their marriage.

Sakura stared upward at Sasuke, they were in his private chambers now, as is the custom for newly-weds. Without a word, he gently caressed a lock of her pink hair and inspected it.

"You cut it."

When Sakura did not respond, Sasuke slowly tilted her chin up and stared into her deep emerald eyes. She saw emotions flicker through his eyes, and when he slowly leaned down towards her she placed her hand on his chest, halting him.

Sakura felt his warm breath, so near her skin and shivered. She couldn't do this anymore, this game he plays, her worn out heart just simply can't take it any longer.

"Why Sasuke?" She pleaded.

"It's what I want, accept it."

As he spoke those words, the prince turned away and slid open the shoji screen.

"I hate you." It was merely a whisper, but Sakura was sure he heard her.

Sasuke stepped out, and shut the shoji screen behind him forcfully, and Sakura was left alone once again.

.

.

.

Their sour relationship did not improve after they were married. It wasn't given a chance to, because days after the wedding took place, Sasuke left on a mission with his group of _Samurais_ to the Konoha boarder.

But Sasuke did not trust Sakura in the palace alone, and took her with him. This caused another round of gossip throughout the servant quarters since it was unheard of for a woman to accompany the _Samurais _on their missions.

Sakura arrived three days after them, and stayed in the inn there. If she had a choice, she would not have allowed herself to be cooped up there. But she was to stay here under Sasuke's orders, and what choice did she have?

She was forced to do many things she did not want.

Sakura rested her arms on the windowsill and gazed outwards at the village.

_It's quiet here. I haven't seen a single person all day…_

The _thump_ of a tray caused Sakura to turn around, and when she saw the redheaded servant again, she felt her mood worsen.

"Have a cup of tea, Lady Sakura?"

She turned away; she was so weary of everything.

"Hmph! Do you even _speak_? You never respond to anything! If you—I-I" the servant grabbed fistfuls of her red hair in exasperation. "I only took this job to be closer to Sasuke-kun, not to serve _you._ So you know what? If you won't drink this, I will."

Karin proceeded to pour herself a cup of the tea and kneeled down on the mat.

She made a choking sound when she sipped the tea, and spit it out grumbling, "Ugh, this is why I hate coming to wind country….feels like there's sand in everything."

Sakura lifted her head at Karin's words, and stared at the servant in shock.

"No, we've never left Konoha."

A smug look grew on Karin's face as she smiled haughtily. "Ha! Do you know how long it took to get here? And we're going to stay here for a while since the _samurais_ are waiting to ambush the Akatsukiafter they—"

Karin clasped a hand over her mouth, before stuttering a quick excuse and left the room.

Sakura's hands shook, and she clutched her _kimono_, but it was no use. This is the village where the Akatsuki is...and that's where Naruto is!

A wave of joy washed over her. This is her chance, this is her opportunity to find Naruto…maybe they were meant to be together after all.

But another thought entered Sakura's mind. What about Sasuke? She did not love him, but she was still his wife…Sakura shook her head to clear away those thoughts. Sasuke forced her to marry him, she did not love him. She was never truly his and she is just a commoner after all. Sasuke will get over her eventually.

They came home late in the night, and Sakura joined them for dinner. She noticed all the _Samurai _elites were there. There was Neji from the Hyuuga clan, Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, and Shikamaru from the Nara clan, the head strategist.

All whom Sakura only heard about and never met in person with the exception of Neji.

"Dang Sasuke! You got a good eye; she's as pretty as a flower." Kiba teased, a large grin on his face.

"Shut it Inuzuka." He was met with a glare from the prince.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said quietly, stifling a yawn.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at their playful banter. So this is what Sasuke's like when he's not in the palace.

They spoke of their battle with the members in the ruthless organization, the Akatsuki, and Sakura kept to herself until she heard the mention of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya? As in, the Sannin?"

Sasuke stared at her, contemplating over whether to answer her question before saying, "Yes, he was found dead in their hideout after we killed three of then and the rest fled."

"D-did you find anyone else?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and took a sip of his drink before answering, "Not living."

Sakura became motionless when she heard his words, and quickly excused herself. Sasuke followed her and when they reached Sakura's room, Sasuke grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sakura, I want you to know I'll always protect you. You will always be safe with me."

She struggled against his hold, tears already streaming down her face.

"I-I know."

His grip loosened slightly, and Sakura quickly escaped into her room and closed the shojiscreen behind her.

She sat on the foot of her bed, feeling the coolness of the crystal necklace. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Sakura went around the room and gathered her essentials, including a pouch full of money. She would need it for the days ahead.

Sakura wasn't really thinking, and she knew this. But at this point, she wasn't sure if she was capable of logical thinking anymore.

Naruto was still alive, she refused to believe he was dead, and she needed to find him. He was in danger, the Akatsuki most likely discovered he had the nine-tails, and although she knew she couldn't do much, she felt she needed to do _something._ Naruto did mention Jiraiya had a spy in the organization, and maybe she could convince him to help her save Naruto.

Besides, she couldn't take another day of staying in this prison...she couldn't take another day of seeing Sasuke reminding her of her betrayal.

-xxx-

Sasuke looked at the map stretched out on the table beneath him, analyzing the locations marked by Shikamaru.

The one time he finally had a lead on the Akatsuki, and he let them slip away. He hated himself, he hated the fact that he was weak. If he was stronger, he could have found out who mercilessly slaughtered his clan, avenged them. If he was stronger, he could have found Itachi.

But he couldn't do any of this, and the one time he can finally destroy the Akatsuki, and do something _good_ for his country, he let them slip away. He was powerless.

The screen door opened to reveal Karin, fidgeting with a strand of her hair.

"Y-Your Highness, it seems there is a problem of great urgency, and—"

"Spit it out!"

"Lady Sakura's gone."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Gone? What do you mean by gone? This is an _inn_, where could she have went?"

"Y-Your Highness, we searched for her everywhere but—"

Sasuke slammed his palm on the table, startling both the servant and Shikamaru.

"Search harder! Tell everyone in this building to, and no one's to rest until she is found."

"Y-Yes, right away!" She stuttered, scurrying out of the room.

The prince sat and closed his eyes, massaging his temples. He had lost Akatsuki's trail, and now Sakura disappeared. He was powerless, utterly powerless.

-xxx-

Author Note-

Sorry for the delay, my family and I were out of town, and once we got back, I was way behind on piano, and I have a recital at the end of the month!

But I decided to be productive today, and finished this chapter :)

Before I start to answer questions, please note that in the beginning of this chap, Sakura was cutting her hair. This was not only my way of incorporating the actual anime, but to be symbolic that, in ancient Japan, women wore their hair long, and it was a disgrace when they cut their hair. When the wife of a samurai lost her husband, they would cut their hair, and some would also do the same when they are suffering from a broken heart.

I guess since I'm explaining this now that I didn't do a very good job describing the scene, but I just want you guys to know the symbolic meaning of it.

Now, question time!

Asdf- Yeah, Sasuke did seem selfish, but the whole theme of this is the irony in life, and going against fate. I can tell you now that this is going to end in SasuSaku, but there will be more NaruSaku moments! There will be more twists and surprises, so continue reading!

Hello- although Ino did make sure no one knew what happened to Sakura, let's just say….news spread fast through out the palace, and the reason Tsunade couldn't come to Sakura earlier is because that would be in direct violation of Ino's orders, who at the time still held higher authority than Tsunade.

- Technically, this story is set in third person point of view, with the usage of Sakura's name, but I get what you mean. So far, it is mainly centered around Sakura. I can not tell you how many times I had written a segment that was centered around Sasuke and gave an insight on his thoughts, and then deleted it. But I hope the last part kinda let you glance into Sasuke's mind, there will hopefully be more written explaining his past, and centered around him.

Shana- Thanks! And well, Sakura believes Naruto is not dead, all will be revealed in the next chap!

Mica- Okay, so this story was really my little playoff on the cliché of guy likes girl, but his feelings were not returned, set in Naruto verse. I'm not really a fan of Prince of Tennis, and I'm sorry that you thought this was so similar that it's considered a poor written imitation.

I shared my idea with a friend of mine, and she helped me work out the plot and gave me a ton of ideas, but she's not on fanfiction so I couldn't really give her any credit. Ikiohri is most likely a much better writer than I am, due to experience and just better writer overall, I guess. (I'm only in middle school, so I definitely have a long way to go!)

Unendingness- thank you:) Yep, Itachi will appear again, and he actually has quite an important role! Now, for Sasuke's vengeance plot, I set this up as right now, Sasuke doesn't know what exactly happened to his clan and Itachi's disappearance, so he won't be seeking power, I won't be following cannon for that part. I believe if all goes according to my notes, Itachi will make an appearance in the next chap!

As usual, please put any comments, questions, and suggestions you have in a review,

Till next time,

-Aurora


	5. Holding on

So, I noticed I haven't put up a disclaimer yet, making it official that a teenage girl does not, in fact own Naruto. (This will apply to past and all future chapters).

Crystal Aurora does NOT own Naruto.

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter V

.

Holding on

.

It was only when Sakura left the village and the inn they were staying at that she realized she was clueless as to what to do next. It had all seemed simple to her when she was filled with the hopes of rescuing Naruto from the clutches of the Akatsuki, but now Sakura was forced to face the terrifying fact that she was, indeed, lost.

She was tired, she was weary, her meager food supply had long run out, and what's left of her water from the last town she went through was quickly diminishing as well.

_There's not a single person here…_

There was nothing except the endless desert, with its unchanging landscape, and Sakura doesn't know how much longer she can keep going. She absolutely hated this side of her, this useless and weak side that she spent so long trying to cover. She trained with _Tsunade_, she should at least be able to do something to help Naruto!

With that thought in mind, Sakura forced herself to go on. She traveled till nightfall, until her feet were sore, she finally decided to rest. The temperature quickly dropped from the scorching heat of the morning, and it wasn't long until Sakura drifted to sleep.

.

.

The next morning Sakura reached a large clearing, glad for the change of scenery, she decided to spend some time here planning her next move.

There was movement behind her, and Sakura caught a flash of yellow as a tall figure materialized before her.

Sakura had trouble remembering his name, but with his dark cloak with red clouds, it didn't take long for Sakura to realize exactly who this man was.

"Ahh, Sakura, I got orders to personally escort you, so how 'bout you don't give me any trouble, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at the tall blond man and took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you, yeah, and right now, we need you to do something for us, so why don't you be a good girl and come with me?"

"Not a chance!" Sakura was stunned with her own courage, and the boldness in her voice.

"Well, if you insist on doing this the hard way." Deidara leapt up into the air and flung a series of kunais at the girl.

Sakura dodged these easily, but another came with an explosive tag attached and Sakura was blasted to the edge of the clearing. She stood up and analyzed the severity of the wound, and allowing herself a tiny amount of chakra to heal the burn.

For a brief moment, Sakura was at a loss for what to do about this. How could she fight an S-ranked shinobi, a member of the Akatsuki? She could hold him of, but how long would that last?

At that moment Deidara landed a few feet in front of her, and Sakura forgot about all else as she charged at him, with her fist drawn back, ready for her chakra enhanced punch to meet flesh.

Deidara easily darted to the side, but Sakura lost no time in swinging again, this time aiming for this face. She connected to the side of his jaw, but he seized her wrist in an iron grip and tossed her away. Sakura landed on the ground with a thud and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

She charged at him again, jumping into the air and bringing her foot down into the ground at the last minute. The ground ruptured beneath, and in the mayhem of debris flying everywhere, Sakura used this opportunity to land another kick to his side.

But Deidara seemed unfazed and grabbed her pale ankle, twisting it violently at an unnatural angle. Sakura cried out at the sickening crack of her bone. Her face was contorted in pain, and she landed on one leg. Biting her lower lip, Sakura jerked hard on the limb and sent a wave of chakra as she snapped the bone back in place.

"Hn, medic are we?" He flung another round of kunais before disappearing from her view. Sakura blocked them easily with her own, but after scanning the clearing and up above her, she does not know where the Akatuski member went.

Sakura stared at the ground beneath her, pooling chakra to her fist, before punching the ground. Only one way to find out.

The earth split open at the impact of her fist, and the air was thick with the dust. But Sakura already saw her target, and gripping his shoulders, she punched the shinobi with all her strength and was satisfied when she heard the crack of what she assumed was his spine.

Sakura swiftly pulled out a kunai, and plunged it deep into his heart. Deidara let out a choked gasp, before landing on the ground motionless.

She leaned down to inspect his pulse. It was puzzling to Sakura. From her studies with Tsunade, she knew what each member of the Akatsuki was capable of, the jutsu they use.

Deidara's specialty was bombs he creates out of clay, but not a single one was used in their battle. And Sakura doubts she could easily defeat an S-ranked criminal….

Her eyes widened as the dead Akatsuki member before suddenly turned into a different man. Sakura could not recognize him, and she guessed he was just a rogue ninja. This all made better sense to her now, she never fought Deidara, but why would he send a replacement to fight her?

A high-pitched laugh filled the clearing, and sent shivers through Sakura.

"Well little cherry blossom, you certainly did better than I expected, yeah."

She turned around to face the real Deidara, and her eyes instantly landed on the motionless body he was dragging behind him. Sakura knew the spiky, bright yellow hair. She used to see it every day, it was Naruto.

Deidara followed her gaze, and his face broke out into a large grin. "Got the Kyuubi right here, but stupid kid messed it all up, the bijuu can't be extracted from the vessel."

Sakura let out a choked sob at the sight of Naruto's beaten form and ran towards him, but with a flick of the nin's wrist, she was flung back.

"The kid's holding on for some reason, that's where you come in. He lets go of nine-tails, we don't kill you. Sound good?"

The pink haired girl stares at him. She can't abandon him now that she's found him. The Akatsuki member suddenly hoists Naruto up on his shoulder as he stares past Sakura.

Sakura turns around, and she willed herself to not breakdown. Because standing there were the _samurai elites_, and in the middle with his kusanagi drawn, was Sasuke.

"Sakura," he spoke in an even tone, "Get behind me now."

But she was staring at Naruto, wondering if he's still breathing.

"My orders were to get the girl, not to play with you children. Maybe next time, yeah!"

The blond nin reaches in his cloak, pulling out a small clay bird.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of the bomb and the frustration in his voice becomes evident. "Sakura, don't be stupid, get out of there!"

But she was kneeled on the ground, hunched over. Naruto was lost, they are going to kill him, and Sakura doesn't want to live either. It was better this way; they could be together in the next life.

So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he threw the clay bomb into the air, waiting for it to touch the ground and blast her to bits. Sakura allowed herself to think of Naruto, his laughing face calling to her.

There was a loud explosion and she could feel herself getting knocked back. But the pain never came. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring back at her. His arms were wrapped around her, shielding her, and she tried to speak, to ask why he couldn't just let her go.

"S-Sasuke, are you okay—" She pulled her hand back from his lower back and stared at the red blood covering it. Sakura couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Why did this happen? Why did Sasuke love her so much, risking his life for hers?

"Why?" It was the only word she managed to say.

Sasuke's eyes softened, and for a moment Sakura saw the warmth in it, saw the love he had for her every time she met his gaze but won't admit it to herself.

"I told you, I'll always protect you." His eyes closed and he collapsed on top of her.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Author Note-

This chapter's a bit shorter than the rest, but I felt like this was the best stopping point. So, usually I don't want to tell the readers what to expect, but in this case, I just want to point out that this story will NOT contain lemon. The rating is T and will not move up.

I been studying like crazy for exams, and its not over yet, so the next chapter won't be up till summer, but I promise I'll update faster in June:)

I had been reading the last chapter and noticed quite a bit of grammatical errors, so I think maybe having a Beta look over this will improve the quality….any takers?

Tell me what you think, and hopefully I can squeeze a chapter in before May ends XD

-Aurora


	6. Revelation

Sprouting Wings

.

Chapter VI

.

Revelation

Sakura opened the screen door, slowly stepping into the dimly-lit room and poured warm water into the basin. She soaked the towel, squeezing out the excess water and proceeded to sit on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

The prince's face was contorted with pain, chest rising and falling with each breath. The white shirt he was wearing is already soaked with sweat, and Sakura noticed with a heavy heart how flushed his face looked.

Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono before remembering what she came here to do. She clutched the towel with a shaking hand, and gently brushed away the moisture on Sasuke's face.

He had remained unconscious ever since he shielded her from the bomb…and Sakura could not stand it. She could not stand the guilt eating her alive, could not stand the fact that he was lying here in a coma because of her foolishness.

Sakura leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. She could feel the soft and uneven pounding of his heart mixed in with her own heart pounding and the world seemed to fade around her. Sakura allowed herself to forget her worries, how much she despised herself, Naruto…

She wanted to seek the comfort that Sasuke always gave her, even in this state.

.

.

.

When Sakura woke up, the sky was pitch dark.

She lifted her head and made a motion to stand up when her eyes fell on their intertwined hands. Somehow, over the course of the night Sasuke's hand had found hers, and refused to let go. She carefully slid her hand out of his, when his grip tightened.

"Stay, Sakura."

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, and when she met his gaze, a pretty blush appeared on her face. There was a weary expression on his face, and he winced every time he breathed, although it was almost unnoticeable with how well he hid it.

There again, was that expression in his eyes Sakura saw last time. The one that held love and affection for her. She broke their eye contact by staring down at their hands again, and blushed harder.

"No, I can't I—"

"Sakura, don't leave, _please."_

She tried to pull away, but the way he said her name, almost begging…all he asked of her was to stay by his side after all, she is his wife.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She couldn't hold in her sobs any longer, and hot tears spilled out. Sasuke wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his touch. There was so much she wanted to say to him, starting from how sorry she was that she nearly got him killed. But she could not bring herself to speak. So Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, seeking the comfort she so desperately needed—although _he _was the one injured.

Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck, and slept through the night with Sasuke watching over her.

.

.

"_Do you think, if you never met him, you would've loved me?"_

.

.

After one month, Sasuke started training with the samurai elites again. Although she deeply disapproved of this, nothing she said could convince Sasuke to rest until his body fully recovered.

"Why would I need to, considering I have you to treat my wounds?" He would always say in a teasing manner.

Sakura tried her hardest to ignore him, because deep down in her heart a part of her still hated him. Sakura hated how with his simple gestures of affection could make her heart beat faster. She hated how his presence was always on her mind, but she hated herself more.

She hated herself for not being able to resist his charms, because after all she loved Naruto.

When the blonde once again entered her mind, she bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes. Sakura felt so guilty thinking about him when Sasuke nearly died protecting her, but she can't stop worrying if the Akatsuki already killed Naruto.

The last time Sakura saw him, he was beaten and dying. Sakura felt torn; because of what Sasuke did for her, she felt obliged if only out of guilt to stop treating him so badly.

Sakura walked out the garden, and to her surprise, somehow stumbled onto the samurai's training ground. Her eyes scanned the field, searching for Sasuke and finally found him far to the left sparring with Neji. They both exhibited flawless, carefully calculated moves and appeared

However, Sakura noticed how Sasuke's strikes seemed to be lagging and weaker than before.

When Sasuke brought his leg up to land a kick to Neji's chest, he looked up and caught her eyes. They stared at each other and Sakura could feel heat spreading across her face when Neji used the momentary distraction to grab Sasuke's ankle, flipping him over.

Sasuke landed in a crouched position, breathing heavily, and charged again. This time he blocked Neji's blows and pinned him down. The Hyuuga couldn't help smirking at the prince's antics as he looked towards the elegant rose haired woman Sasuke was currently walking over towards.

Sasuke gave her an arrogant smirk as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Sakura stiffened at this, but did not resist, bracing herself for the contact. But he paused sensing her nervousness and asked her instead, "Are you cold? It's getting cooler out here."

She shook her head slowly when she noticed him clutch his side.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hurt? She forced him to remove his hand and quickly engulfed the area where the fractured rib was with her healing chakra. Sasuke watched her, a small smile on his lips, and relaxed under her soothing touch.

She lifted her head when the footsteps of a messenger could be heard running towards Sasuke. He stopped to catch his breath before talking in a rush,

"Uchiha-sama, your presence is required in the meeting! A spy of the great sannin Jiraiya is here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the servant for interrupting them, and quickly whispered, "We'll talk later," before going back to the palace.

Sakura's eyes followed him, not realizing she was staring until Neji walked behind her and emitted a deep chuckle.

"I'm glad you're finally opening up to him."

Sakura was rendered speechless at his words.

"W-What?"

Neji smiled softly, as if knowing something she doesn't. "I can't remember how many times Sasuke purposely let me injure him just so he can go running to you to heal it."

"Sasuke, he—"

"He was still foolish, for taking a woman of no status as a wife. I still disapprove of his decision, but he does love you. That much is obvious."

_It's not love. How can a person so selfish and cruel be able to love me?_

"And you return his feelings, Sakura-san."

Sakura did not know what to say, was it true she loved Sasuke? That she held feelings for him? She refused to think about this because he stole her, _took_ her away from Naruto.

"If you still doubt me, ask yourself, why would Sasuke get himself almost killed taking that bomb for you?"

.

.

.

"I-I brewed some herbal tea, Sasuke-kun. It's should help your body recover faster." Sakura was standing awkwardly in the doorway holding the tray while casting her eyes down on the ground, a deep blush on her face.

Sasuke was changing out of his formal robes into more simple attire when Sakura walked in. Sakura hurriedly set the tray on the table and turned to leave when Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

His obsidian eyes stared into her deep emerald ones and Sakura felt herself drowning.

"Please don't do this, Sasuke-kun."

"Listen to me," he clenched his jaw. "I know I hurt you and you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Sakura mumbled. She looked away from his questioning gaze. "You should drink the tea before it gets cold—"

But she never got to finish because Sasuke cupped her cheek and tilted her chin up towards him. Sasuke bent down and met her soft lips with his. He kissed her with a sense of urgency; as if afraid she'll slip away from him. It made her feel everything he's been trying so hard to hold back and it overwhelmed her.

His kiss held the deep longing he had for her and the desperation in his voice when he whispered her name was evident. He made her unable to think, unable to sort out her feelings for him because right now they were so tangled.

She finally responded to the kiss, and tears trickled down her cheeks. Alarmed, Sasuke quickly pulled back, and she opened her sorrowful eyes with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Sasuke stared at the lovely yet broken girl before her and he cursed himself for making her this way. "Tell me Sakura, what I need to do to fix this?"

Sakura shook her head and leaned upwards, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun. You've done enough."

She still doesn't know what her feelings for the prince is, but one thing she could not deny is she had fallen deeply in love with him.

But she could still hear cheerful laughter, and see Naruto's sparkling cerulean eyes staring back at her, the remorse eating away at her heart slowly.

.

.

.

Sasuke tried to appear emotionless as he walked into the meeting room. Several pairs of eyes were quickly trained on him watching him every move as he took his seat.

"Where's this spy—"

Sasuke widened his eyes and didn't bother masking the look of shock on his face when a voice he never thought he would hear again spoke—

"Hello little brother, I see you're still as foolish as ever.

-xxx-

(A.N.)- Just wanted to thank rescue for doing such an awesome job on editing this and making it flow so much more nicely! Without her you guys would probably be stuck with my limited vocabulary.

Thanks for all the reviews, and leave me your thoughts! Don't fav/alert without reviewing!

-Aurora


End file.
